Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Sode no Shirayuki
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Rebelia Zanpakutō | data = ? | miejsce = Soul Society | wynik = Byakuya Kuchiki zwycięża. | strona1 = * Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki | strona2 = * Sode no Shirayuki | wojska1 = * Zanjutsu * Zanpakutō * Kidō * Shunpo | wojska2 = * Zanjutsu * Zanpakutō (Shikai) * Tworzenie lodu | szkody1 = Byakuya nie odnosi obrażeń. | szkody2 = Sode no Shirayuki zostaje pokonana. }} Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Sode no Shirayuki jest walką toczącą się w Soul Society podczas rebelii Zanpakutō. Dotyczy kapitana 6. Dywizji Byakuyi Kuchiki i Sode no Shirayuki. Jest próbą, która ma dowieść lojalności Byakuyi wobec sprawy dusz Zanpakutō. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Przybycie Byakuyi W międzyczasie, w jaskini, kiedy Hōzukimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Gonryōmaru, Ashisogi Jizō, Haineko, Tobiume, Tenken, Suzumebachi, Kazeshini i Wabisuke są zdziwieni, Muramasa patrzy w taflę wody, Byakuya schodzi w dół po schodach i stoi przed Duszami Zanpakutō. Gdy Kazeshini rozpoznaje go, Hōzukimaru pyta się Muramasy, co on tu robi a Suzumebachi pyta się, co się dzieje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 thumb|left|190px|Śmiech Kazeshini Gdy Ruri'iro Kujaku pyta się Muramasy, co to ma znaczyć, Senbonzakura pyta się Byakuyi, czemu ten mu pomógł. Kiedy Sode no Shirayuki wita go, Senbonzakura mówi Byakuyi, żeby ten wyjawił powód dla którego zdradził Shinigami. Gdy Hōzukimaru zauważa, że Byakuya odwrócił się od nich, Ruri'iro Kujaku stwierdza, że Byakuya jest po ich stronie. Kiedy Byakuya mówi, że zrobił to głównie z powodu dumy, Kazeshini zaczyna się śmiać i mówi, że nadal mu nie wierzy. thumb|right|190px|Byakuya przed klatką Stwierdza, żeby udowodnił, że przechodzi na ich stronę. Tobiume i Haineko wyjawiają, że pomógł im w ucieczce. Tobiume mówi, że gdy były schwytane, Byakuya pojawił się niedaleko klatki w której były uwięzione, ogłuszył strażników i gdy Haineko myślała, co się dzieje, Tobiume zapytała się jej, czy jej uwierzy, gdy powie, że Byakuya jest tutaj. Ruri'iro Kujaku stwierdza, że wszyscy są tutaj, ponieważ znudzili się ich właścicielami i mówi, że ich dokonane wcześniej poczynania poszłyby na marne, gdyby Byakuya do nich dołączył. thumb|left|190px|Zdziwiona Sode no Shirayuki Zgadzając się z jego słowami, Hōzukimaru mówi, że Byakuya może być szpiegiem. Gdy Senbonzakura stwierdza, że Byakuya musi udowodnić im, że zdradza Shinigami, Byakuya pyta się go, co ma zrobić. Rozglądając się, Senbonzakura mówi, że ma zabić Sode no Shirayuki teraz. Sode no Shirayuki jest zdziwiona. Gdy Haineko mówi, żeby przystopował i pyta się go, o czym mówi, Suzumebachi zdaje się być zdezorientowana patrząc na Senbonzakure czekający aż Byakuya zabije Sode no Shirayuki. thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru i Ruri'iro Kujaku Mówiąc, że zabita Dusza Zanpakutō przez kogoś innego niż właściciela nigdy nie powraca do pierwotnej formy, Senbonzakura mówi im, że lojalność Byakuyi jest zakłamana. Gdy Kazeshini się śmieje i mówi, że to może być dobre, Ruri'iro Kujaku stwierdza, że Byakuya dba o Rukię bardziej niż innych. Mówiąc, że nie zabije Sode no Shirayuki, Hōzukimaru przywołuje swoje Zanpakutō. W jego ślady idą również Kazeshini i Wabisuke. Tobiume mówi, że Dusze Zanpakutō nie pozwolą dołączyć Byakuyi do ich rebelii. Gdy Kazeshini potwierdza to, Senbonzakura mówi, że czas to rozstrzygnąć. Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Sode no Shirayuki blokuje cios Kiedy Byakuya pyta się Senbonzakury, czy chce, żeby zabić ją teraz, Senbonzakura jest zdziwiony, a Byakuya porusza się do przodu przy pomocy Shunpo. Sode no Shirayuki blokuje atak Byakuyi. Kiedy Byakuya ją przecina, odskakuje na pobliski kamień, a Byakuya w dalszym ciągu na nią szarżuje. Kiedy Sode no Shirayuki odskakuje, Byakuya postawia stopę na kamieniu i dalej na nią szarżuje. Kiedy zderzają się w powietrzu, pozostałe Dusze Zanpakutō patrzą na nich. Kiedy Hōzukimaru zauważa, że Byakuya jest poważny, Byakuya używa kamienia jako odskoczni i kolejny raz zderza się z przeciwniczką. thumb|right|190px|Sode no Shirayuki używa [[Sode no Shirayuki (dusza)|Tsugi no mai, Hakuren]] Kiedy pod wpływem ataku Byakuyi Sode no Shirayuki zostaje odrzucona na ścianę, Sode no Shirayuki chrząka z bólu. Kiedy Byakuya przygotowuje się do zakończenia pojedynku, Sode no Shirayuki przystawia nad ustami rękę i dmucha lodowym wiatrem w Byakuyę, który odskakuje do tyłu. Tworząc sople, Sode no Shirayuki rzuca je w kierunku Byakuyi, który niszczy je w powietrzu. Pojawiając się za Byakuyą, Sode no Shirayuki używa Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Kiedy Byakuya używa Hadō 4. Byakurai, odskakuje daleko, by uniknąć piorunu. Pojawiając się za nią, Byakuya przecina ją. thumb|left|190px|Lodowaty okrąg za Byakuyą Unikając, Sode no Shirayuki zmuszona jest zablokować kolejny atak Byakuyi. Gdy się zderzyli po raz kolejny, Sode no Shirayuki zaczęła się oddalać. Gdy Senbonzakura zdaje sobie sprawę, że Byakuya zamierza ją zabić, Sode no Shirayuki mówi, że nie ma wystarczającej siły, aby to zrobić. Kiedy Sode no Shirayuki używa Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, Byakuya unika, aby nie zostać złapanym w lodowy filar. Unikając kolejnych lodowych słupów, Byakuya ląduje na skale. Gdy Sode no Shirayuki używa kolejny raz Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, lodowy okrąg pojawia się za Byakuyą. thumb|right|190px|Byakuya przecina Sode no Shirayuki Gdy powstaje ogromny, lodowy słup, który zaczyna po chwili się niszczyć, Sode no Shirayuki staje na nim. Pojawiając się za Sode no Shirayuki przy pomocy Utsusemi, Byakuya używa Bakudō 63. Rikujōkōrō, uniemożliwiając przy tym ruszanie się przeciwniczki. Ruszając ku niej, Sode no Shirayuki stwierdza, że to niemożliwe. Wyciągając miecz, Byakuya mówi, że nie ma osoby, której by nie pokonał. Gdy Sode no Shirayuki jest zdziwiona, Byakuya ją przecina. Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Sode no Shirayuki przecięta na dwie części Gdy Sode no Shirayuki powraca do formy miecza, gdzie łamie się na dwie części, pozostałości lodowego słupa spadają do wody. Mówiąc, że to niemożliwe, Senbonzakura rusza do złamanego miecza a reszta Zanpakutō rusza do krawędzi klifu. Gdy Senbonzakura łapie połamany miecz, reszta Zanpakutō jest zdziwiona. Byakuya pojawiaja się przed nimi, a Kazeshini pyta się go, czy mu odwaliło. thumb|right|190px|Muramasa zatrzymuje Kazeshini Byakuya mówi, że Kazeshini nigdy nie zrozumie, co znaczy dla niego duma. Będąc wkurzonym, Kazeshini pyta się go, co powiedział i zaczyna kroczyć ku Byakuyi, lecz powstrzymuje go Muramasa. Przystawiając rękę do twarzy Kazeshini, Muramasa mówi, że wystarczy już tego. Zamykając swą dłoń, Muramasa stwierdza, że Shinigami po stracie Zanpakutō jest niczym. Odwracając się, Muramasa zaczyna iść w kierunku Byakuyi i mówi mu, że nie zawahał się zniszczyć Zanpakutō swojej siostry. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa mówi, że Byakuya pokazał wagę swego postanowienia Mówi, że pokazał mu wagę swego postanowienia. Gdy Kazeshini pyta się, o co chodzi, Ruri'iro Kujaku mówi mu, aby wyluzował. Gdy Hōzukimaru mówi, że skoro Muramasa go zaakceptował, to oni również muszą to zrobić, Senbonzakura się odwraca i mówi, żeby zapamiętał, że gdy wzbudzi u nich jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to się z nim rozprawi i dopowiada, że będzie uważnie śledził każdy ruch Byakuyi. Gdy Byakuya patrzy na Senbonzakurę, Muramasa mówi, że jeśli chce z nimi zostać, to ma dla niego odpowiednie zadanie. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko anime